La rougeur de ses joues
by Twinzie
Summary: Seamus s'aperçoit qu'il peut faire rougir les filles. Les Gryffondors le taquinent. Une Serdaigle est en émoi. Ses amies la poussent à réagir. SeamusLisa


_J'ai écrit cet OS à la demande d'_Ezilda _pour son anniversaire. C'est une petite romance, légèrement rose entre Seamus Finnigan et une Serdaigle méconnue (tous les Serdaigles sont méconnus, sauf Cho, mais c'est pas une référence --). Tous les personnages sont à _JKR _et la rating est _G

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_ La Rougeur de ses joues_

Déambulent gaiement dans les couloirs, Lisa ne faisait pas attention devant elle. Elle sautillait en tenant fermement contre sa poitrine, la lettre de ses parents qui lui annonçaient la naissance de sa petite sœur, Charlotte. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle ne faisait pas attention devant et percuta logiquement un élève.

Elle s'excusa précipitamment alors que le garçon qu'elle avait bousculé, reprenait son équilibre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne faisais pas non plus vraiment attention où je mettais les pieds.

Lisa rougit furieusement quand elle le reconnut et balbutia encore une ou deux excuses avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de partir en courant, cette fois-ci. Quand elle eut tourné à l'angle du couloir, elle se traita d'idiote, il avait dû la prendre pour une imbécile sans cervelle, mais c'était trop tard pour recommencer la scène en réfléchissant.

Seamus la trouva folle, effectivement, mais pas idiote. Il eut d'ailleurs une grimace en la voyant partir ainsi et son amour-propre en reçut un coup quand il se demanda si c'était à cause de lui qu'elle s'était échappée en courant et bien si elle était réellement pressée. De plus, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de bien la voir. D'après son uniforme, elle était de Serdaigle.

Il allait continuer dans la direction de la volière quand il vit une lettre sur le sol. C'était certainement cette fille qui l'avait laissé tomber. Ne voulant pas lire la lettre pour briser son intimité, Seamus la plia soigneusement et découvrit ainsi le nom de la personne. C'était Lisa Turpin. Dès qu'il la reverrait, il la lui rendrait. En attendant, il devait aller poster la sienne avant que sa mère n'envoie une équipe d'Aurors à Poudlard parce qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis plus d'un mois.

Lisa rentra dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, se repassant sans cesse dans sa tête, la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu et ne regardant donc pas devant elle, encore une fois et ce fut Roger qu'elle percuta.

- Je suis désolée, s'exclama-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- Il faut regarder devant toi, Lisa, lui sourit-il. Elle grimaça et se dirigea vers un fauteuil pour s'y laisser choir sans aucune élégance.

- Tu fais une de ces têtes, lui dit Mandy en émergeant de son livre énorme. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ma petite sœur est née ce matin, sourit Lisa. Et je viens de percuter Seamus Finnigan et Roger à l'instant.

- Je connais beaucoup de filles qui en font exprès de le percuter et que ça ne les dérange absolument pas.

- Je parlais pour Seamus.

- Ah ! Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu lui trouves. Tu savais qu'il avait fait brûler ses sourcils en première année. Il faudrait que je regarde s'il en garde des traces.

- Mandy ! Il serait temps que tu t'intéresses un peu plus aux garçons, ça te rend aigrie d'être célibataire.

Mandy sourit mystérieusement, se gardant bien de lui répliquer qu'elle s'y intéressait, mais que ce n'était pas les Gryffondors qui l'intéressaient.

- Oublie ce que je viens de te dire, grimaça-t-elle. Parle-moi de ta sœur plutôt.

Lisa sourit et commença à lui expliquer ce que lui avait raconté ses parents dans sa lettre, seulement quand elle voulut montrer à son amie la photo de sa petite sœur qui avait été jointe, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis certaine que, dans un élan de courage propre aux Gryffondors, Finnigan a dû la ramasser et puis ça te fera une occasion d'aller lui parler.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui l'a trouvé. Et s'il l'a trouvé, il l'a peut-être jeté !

- C'est un Gryffondor, il va te la ramener.

Lisa ne voyait pas le lien avec le fait qu'il soit un Gryffondor mais ne dit rien et monta dans le dortoir pour prendre ses affaires et aller travailler en attendant le dîner.  
**  
Dans la Grande Salle**

Lisa était assise à la table des Serdaigles avec ses amies et dînait tranquillement. Elle avait tellement bûché sur ses cours d'Enchantements qu'elle en avait oublié sa lettre et Seamus Finnigan par la même occasion.

Elle débattait avec Mandy et Padma au sujet de ces mêmes cours d'Enchantements et était tellement absorbée dans la conversation, qu'elle fit un majestueux lancé de fourchette quand une main se posa sur son épaule et qu'elle vit quelqu'un penché sur sa droite en lui tendant une lettre.

- Excuse-moi, Lisa, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

C'était Seamus Finnigan et de la voir ainsi rougir devant lui, lui fit également monter le feu aux joues.

- Ce n'est pas grave… je… j'ai été un peu… heu… surprise.

- Tu as laissé tomber ça quand on s'est… enfin tiens.

- Merci, tenta de lui sourire Lisa. Je… heu…

- Ce n'est rien.

Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de ses joues et son sourire se fana quand elle le vit repartir vers sa table. Elle venait de lui donner une nouvelle occasion de la trouver idiote.

- Je suis d'accord que tu ne te montres pas très intelligente quand il est devant toi.

- Mandy, occupe-toi de regarder Davies, tu seras mignonne, lui dit gentiment Padma.

- N'importe quoi, marmonna Mandy.

- Vous voyez, les filles. Je ressemble à une tomate quand je le vois. Je suis trop nulle. Il va me prendre pour une vraie débile, une fille complètement gaga qui ne sait pas aligner deux mots devant un garçon.

- Je comprends toujours pas ce que tu lui trouves, dit Mandy qui revenait à la charge. Mais je dois admettre que ses sourcils sont comme neufs et que de dos, il n'est pas si mal.

- Mandy !

- Je me tais, très bien.

- Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas d'aller lui parler ? Il est de notre année et puis il n'a pas l'air prétentieux ni méchant.

- Il est allé au bal de Noël en quatrième année avec Lavande Brown, asséna Lisa comme si cet argument clôturait le sujet.

- Cette pimbêche ! Lisa, je t'en pries, tu en vaux dix des comme elle. Elle n'est certainement pas à Gryffondor pour son courage et sa dévotion. Elle ne pense qu'à elle-même et à plaire aux garçons. Je me demande pourquoi ma sœur est amie avec une fille comme elle, d'ailleurs.

- Elle a jeté son dévolu sur Ron Weasley, dernièrement. Merlin, tu devrais les voir s'embrasser, grimaça Mandy. C'est à t'en dégoûter de l'amour.

Lisa haussa les épaules, pas très convaincue et rangea la lettre dans sa poche. Elle hésita un instant à se retourner, mais ne le fit pas et recommença à manger.

De son côté Seamus se demandait toujours pourquoi elle avait rougi et surtout pourquoi lui aussi avait rougi en la voyant. D'ailleurs, à peine fut-il assis à la table des Gryffondors que ses camarades l'observèrent.

- Tout va bien, Seamus ? Lui demanda Neville avec une légère inquiétude.

- T'es tout rouge, mon vieux. C'est la Serdaigle qui te met dans ces états ? Lui lança Dean avec beaucoup moins de tact que Neville.

- Il fait juste chaud.

Ron qui était un peu plus loin avec Lavande collée à lui, le regarda aussi bizarrement avec un sourire qui montrait clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas le moins du monde.

- Il ne faut pas rougir, Seamus, lui dit Lavande. Elle est très gentille, Lisa. Tu veux peut-être qu'on te la présente ? C'est une amie de Padma, la sœur de Parvati.

- Non merci, Lavande, ça ira. Occupe-toi de Ron plutôt.

Lavande parut vexée et s'apprêta à lui répondre mais Ron l'empêcha et Seamus lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant. Déjà qu'il devrait supporter Dean, il n'avait pas en plus besoin d'une commère comme elle.

- Seamus qui rougit devant une fille. Raconte, mon vieux.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai été lui rendre sa lettre et elle s'est mise à rougir. Ça m'a gêné de la voir rougir alors voilà !

Dean partit dans un grand rire sonore qui fit regretter à Seamus sa franchise. Même Neville, pourtant discret, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire. Et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Tout le reste de la soirée, Seamus repensa à Lisa Turpin et à ses joues toutes rouges. Il devait avouer qu'il la trouvait mignonne. Allongé, sur son lit, il fixait le plafond, l'air soucieux. Ça le taraudait qu'une fille rougisse devant lui. Il n'était allé qu'au bal de Noël avec Lavande et c'était elle qui lui avait demandé, certainement dans un souci de ne pas vouloir se retrouver seule. Mais il ne s'était rien passé. Enfin si, elle l'avait embrassé, mais comme elle avait abusé de la bièraubeurre, ça ne comptait pas.

Seamus entendit des chuchotis non loin de lui et ne fut pas surpris de voir Dean murmurer avec les autres gars du dortoir. Il balança ses jambes hors du lit pour se redresser et leur faire face.

- C'est facile de se moquer, les gars, mais je vous signale que vous n'avez même pas de copines !

- Toi non plus, rétorqua Dean avec un grand sourire narquois.

Seamus allait lui répliquer quelque chose mais se retint, s'il disait devant Ron qu'il avait vu son ami fricoter avec Ginny Weasley dans les couloirs, le rouquin allait le démonter… quoique, au moins, ils en oublieraient son histoire.

- Je suis avec Lavande, se défendit Ron.

Et cette fois-ci, Seamus ferma la bouche avant de laisser échapper dans un murmure à peine audible que ce n'était pas la peine de s'en vanter.

- Je t'aurais bien donné des conseils, lui dit Harry, mais mon expérience avec Chang, l'année dernière, n'est pas un bon exemple, ni un bon souvenir, en fait.

Seamus soupira et finalement lâcha la question qui le tiraillait.

- Vous croyez qu'elle rougit parce que je lui plais ?

- Bien sûr, voyons !

- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, t'es un expert, toi !

- Tu nous as expliqué que tu l'avais croisé deux fois dans la journée, continua Dean, et qu'elle avait rougi deux fois, je ne vois pas d'autres réponses. Tu avoueras quand même qu'elle n'a pas l'air très futée pour une Serdaigle. Moi qui les croyais intelligentes, tu nous a bien dit qu'elle avait eu du mal à aligner deux mots en ta présence. Elle serait pas un peu gourde, dis ?

Seamus se sentit énervé par la remarque son meilleur ami, il était d'accord qu'elle avait eu l'air très gêné devant lui, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la traiter de gourde. Il allait lui répliquer sa façon de penser quand Neville intervint.

- Lisa est quelqu'un de très timide. Elle a toujours un peu peur de déranger.

- Comment tu sais ça, Neville ? Demanda Harry avec un grand sourire.

Ce fut au tour du pauvre Neville de prendre un teint rouge pivoine et de balbutier des mots comme « Hermione » « bibliothèque » et « Enchantements ».

- En clair, résuma Seamus, tu l'as déjà vu à la bibliothèque quand tu faisais ton devoir d'Enchantements avec Hermione et elle est venue s'installer avec vous et une amie.

- Oui, souffla Neville. Elle est gentille. Tu pourrais aller la voir. Enfin, si elle te plait, bien sûr.

Seamus vit alors quatre paires d'yeux se braquer sur lui, avides d'avoir une réponse, mais alors qu'ils attendaient, Seamus préféra fermer les rideaux de son baldaquin d'un coup sec. Il ne la connaissait même pas ! Elle était agréable à regarder mais… si elle rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, ça n'allait pas être facile.

- T'es pas drôle, Seamus, souffla Harry, amusé, alors qu'il entendit Dean marmonner dans sa barbe des choses qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'il sache.

**Dans la tour des Serdaigles**

Seamus n'était pas le seul à s'arracher les cheveux. Lisa ne cessait de se traiter d'idiote et élaborait mentalement des plans pour éviter de croiser Seamus Finnigan jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte Poudlard.

- Arrête, Lisa. Tu te coupes les cheveux en quatre. Jamais tu ne pourras l'éviter. Pour cela, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de venir manger dans la Grande Salle, que tu sèches les cours d'Enchantements et de Métamorphoses, que tu évites d'aller à la bibliothèque car tu pourrais le croiser. En gros, il faudrait que tu restes cloîtrer ici.

- Vous ne m'aidez pas là, les filles.

- Parce que c'est ce qu'on est censé faire ? Demanda ironiquement Padma. A quoi veux-tu qu'on t'aide au juste ?

- Je n'en sais rien, moi !

Padma se retourna pour échanger un regard avec Mandy. Cette dernière secouait lentement la tête de gauche à droite avec un léger sourire, traduisant ainsi les pensées de Padma.

- Avec un peu de chance, il n'aura pas remarqué ta gêne.

- Mais bien sûr et avec beaucoup de chance, il risque de subir un sortilèges d'amnésie, aussi, répliqua Mandy, lucide.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idées, les filles.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Lisa ! S'alarma Padma devant le calme apparent de son amie.

- Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte, les filles, je suis dans une galère pas possible.

Lisa était timide, c'était un fait. Neville avait raison. Seulement, elle était aussi remarquablement théâtrale par moments. Et puis, elle dramatisait beaucoup des choses qui n'en valaient pas la peine et se rongeait les sangs pour rien.

Mandy se retenait de lui dire de se calmer, que de se mettre dans des états pareils ne servait à rien et que Seamus n'en avait peut-être rien à faire d'elle. Mais elle garda le silence. Si ça pouvait résonner son amie, ça la blesserait également et elle ne le voulait pas. Mandy savait aussi ce que c'était que d'avoir des soucis de cœur, mais elle préférait garder cela pour elle. Lisa avait déjà assez soucis avec son Seamus pour qu'elle en rajoute une couche avec ses propres soucis, qui paraîtraient beaucoup moins dramatiques que ceux de son amie.

- Je serais toi, j'attendrais demain, lui dit Padma avec une patience exemplaire que Mandy lui envia. D'une, parce que les Moldus disent souvent que la nuit porte conseils et qu'ils ont sûrement raison et de deux parce que s'affoler autant alors que tu ne sais pas du tout ce que pense Seamus de toi, ce n'est pas bon. Réfléchis, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait laissé entendre que tu étais bête ou qu'il te trouvait moche, n'est-ce pas ?

Lisa hocha doucement la tête, comme hypnotisée par les paroles de Padma.

- Attends demain, on verra alors s'il te jette des coups d'œil en douce ou s'il vient te voir.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr.

**Le lendemain devant la salle d'Enchantements**

Durant tout le petit déjeuner, Lisa s'était forcée de ne pas le chercher du regard. Elle était arrivée très tôt dans la Grande Salle, s'était placée de dos à la table des Gryffondors et avait délibérément ignoré les mimiques faciales des ses amies qui ne se gênaient pas le moins du monde pour regarder les Gryffondors.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils attendaient le professeur Flitwick pour entrer dans la salle de classe, elle les entendit arriver avec grands éclats de rire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'ils riaient d'elle, mais une petite voix intérieure lui répondit qu'elle était plus parano qu'autre chose.

Lisa prit énormément sur elle pour ne pas se retourner et le regarder, alors qu'elle voyait parfaitement Padma et Mandy qui tout en lui faisant la conversation, ne se privaient de lancer des regards derrière elle.

- Arrêtez de faire ça, bande de commères.

Enervée par le comportement de ces deux énergumènes qui se disaient être ses amies, Lisa partit un peu plus loin discuter avec Anthony et Su, alors que Padma et Mandy gémissaient des « Oh ! Lisa, sois gentille », « fais pas la tête » et autres lamentations auxquelles Lisa resta sourde mais que tous les élèves présents dans le couloir avaient dû entendre.

- Tout va bien, Lisa ? Lui demanda Su avec sa douceur habituelle.

- Oui, elles sont juste un peu chiantes quelque fois.

- Ce sont des filles, soupira Anthony, amusé.

- Nous aussi, tu sais, répliqua Su.

Le professeur Flitwick arriva de sa démarche pressée et sautillante et se faufila parmi les élèves pour atteindre la porte. Alors que Lisa allait s'engager dans la classe, elle croisa le regard de Seamus qui lui fit un sourire qu'elle qualifia de timide et auquel elle fut incapable de répondre tant elle était paralysée.

- Idiote ! Se dit-elle en s'essayant.

Padma et Mandy la regardèrent en pouffant mais ne firent aucune remarque sur la rougeur des joues de leur amie. Elles en avaient l'habitude. Lisa rougissait à tout bout de champ.

Lisa se rendit alors compte qu'elle détestait la salle d'Enchantements qui en raison de la petitesse de Flitwick, était constituée de deux rangées de tables parallèles. Et les Gryffondors et Serdaigles avaient l'habitude d'occuper chacun un côté.

Lisa s'empêchait de regarder en face, mais quand tout le monde écrivait, elle regardait discrètement Seamus, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, sauf que maintenant, elle se faisait prendre par lui ou ses amis et alors un sentiment de gêne inexplicable se répandait en elle, même si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vérifier s'il la regardait.

- Tu as une touche, Seamus, lui murmura Dean.

- La ferme.

- Elle n'arrête pas de regarder dans ta direction.

- Et comment ça se fait que ce soit toi qui la regarde et pas moi, hein ?

- Ne sois pas jaloux.

Seamus serra les dents pour étouffer un juron et continua d'écrire. Il savait qu'il lui plaisait. Son rougissement de tout à l'heure lui prouvait. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il leva les yeux et la regarda à son tour. Elle était en train d'écrire, un fin rideau de cheveux blonds tombait devant elle, mais il arrivait à voir ses yeux au travers. Il devait admettre qu'elle lui plaisait aussi. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre et pouvait tenter sa chance.

Cependant, Seamus ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il regardait toujours dans sa direction et qu'elle venait de lever les yeux de son parchemin. Leur regard se croisèrent mais Seamus tint bon et fut agréablement surpris de la voir sourire malgré le rosissement de ses joues. C'était désormais sa caractéristique, la rougeur, mais Seamus trouva cela très craquant. Il lui rendit son sourire, le cœur léger et essaya de reprendre le fil du cours.

- Ça sent l'amour, marmonna Dean, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Arrête tes bêtises et puis je te signale que tu n'es pas en mesure de te foutre de moi, un mot à Ron et tu finis l'année à l'infirmerie.

- Il ne me fait pas peur.

- T'es sûr. Il fait pourtant une tête de plus que toi et semble plus costaud aussi, si tu veux mon avis.

Dean lui lança un regard noir et baissa la tête sur ses notes. Seamus eut encore une raison de se féliciter car ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il arrivait à fermer le clapet de son ami et à lui faire perdre son assurance.

Quand le cours se termina, Seamus ne perdit pas une seconde. Il ramassa ses affaires à la hâte et sortit de la salle pour attendre Lisa. Quand il la vit sortir en compagnie de ses deux amies, Seamus songea à partir, plus très confiant, surtout qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ce fut Padma, il la reconnut car elle ressemblait à sœur, qui le vit la première et poussa Lisa vers lui.

- Salut,

Elle lui sourit, apparemment, incapable de lui répondre.

- Comme on n'a pas de cours cet après-midi, est-ce qu'on pourrait… enfin… tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

- Je pensais réviser ma métamorphose, mais… ce n'est rien… si tu veux…

- Non, c'est une bonne idée, sourit Seamus. Je suis plutôt nul dans cette matière, tu pourras m'aider ?

- Bien sûr.

Seamus s'en voulut d'être aussi maladroit et empoté car Lisa semblait beaucoup moins contente tout d'un coup et elle partit aussitôt. Pendant tout son cours d'Histoire de la magie, Seamus élabora des plans plus foireux les uns que les autres pour lui faire oublier de réviser. Il se voyait déjà se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser, ou bien lui prendre la main sous la table, discrètement.

Quand ils déjeunèrent dans la Grande Salle, Seamus n'écoutait pas ses amis, il fixait Lisa à la table des Serdaigles et restait sourd aux moqueries de Dean et aux sourires explicites des autres. Pris d'un élan de spontanéité, Seamus se leva quand il la vit sur le point de quitter la Grande Salle et s'approcha doucement d'elle pour glisser sa main dans la sienne.

Elle sursauta violemment et rougit de plus belle quand elle le vit alors que ses deux amies s'éclipsaient en rigolant. C'était beaucoup moins dur qu'il ne l'avait pensé et leurs révisions en furent beaucoup plus agréables. L'embrasser se révéla nettement plus intéressant que la métamorphose.

* * *

_FIN_


End file.
